I should go
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: " Ils avaient beau faire comme si rien de ne s'était passé, rien n'était plus pareil. Tout avait changé. La souffrance les avait fait tous deux mûrir."


Bonjour bonjour :)

Oui, je sais, encore elle ! x) Mais bon, pendant que je regardais Vampire Diaris hier soir, au moment où Elena, prise de pitié, embrasse Damon agonisant, une sublime chanson a retentis. Et pendant que toutes les fans de Delena pleuraient leur bonheur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Tony et Ziva pendant la saison 7. Durant cette saison, ils m'ont énormément perturbé... Et puis, cette chanson quoi, c'est tellement eux.. Quelle chanson ? Celle ci : Levi Kreis** I should go**, que je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps que vous lisez l'OS. Pas de suite, je préviens tout de suite pour ne pas qu'on me le demande x).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je suis désolée si un peu de guimauve s'est glissée dedans...

* * *

_I Should Go_.

**Here we are  
Isn't it familiar  
Haven't had someone to talk to  
In such a long time  
And it's strange  
All we have in common  
And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
Somehow I feel I should apologize  
Cause I'm just a little shaken  
By what's going on inside **

« Tony, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il tressaillit violemment, plongé jusque là dans ses pensées, déposant brusquement son regard perdu sur la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Il esquissa alors presque par automatisme son sourire charmeur habituel tout en détaillant les traits de sa coéquipière. Elle semblait fatiguée, et son teint lui paraissait bien plus clair qu'à l'habitude. Elle n'était pas maquillée et avait laissé ses boucles brunes se perdre dans son dos, comme il les aimait tant.

Un raclement de gorge féminin lui rappela cependant qu'il devait sûrement une réponse à sa question.

« Je voulais te voir. » lâcha-t-il brutalement, s'attirant le regard surpris de sa coéquipière.

En réalité, le terme le plus précis pour définir la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge avant qu'il ne la voie aurait plutôt été le besoin mais la volonté lui avait semblé moins dramatique. Son sourire se voulant rassurant, il rencontra les prunelles inquiètes de la jeune femme et commença à regretter son choix. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls, tous les deux, si longtemps oui. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait vous dire, leurs moments lui manquaient bien plus que de raison.

« Entre, je t'en prie. » murmura-t-elle, peu certaine de sa décision.

Il pénétra avec soulagement dans le cocon de la jeune femme, la gorge moins nouée qu'auparavant. Il dévisagea l'appartement de Ziva avec un petit sourire : son israélienne préférée avait des goûts très surs en matière de décoration. Des tons chauds, des tapis bien fournis, un canapé crème, une table ronde en bois laqué... Tony fit volte face vers la jeune femme, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et déclara d'un ton solennel :

« Ton nouveau chez toi est très beau. »

Nouveau, le mot lui arracha un très léger tremblement d'amertume qu'elle ne remarqua pas, dieu soit loué. Il le détestait ce mot, ce mot qui lui avait pris son ancienne Ziva, celle qu'il taquinait et qui le lui rendait bien. Ils avaient beau faire comme si rien de ne s'était passé, rien n'était plus pareil. Tout avait changé. La souffrance les avait fait tous deux mûrir, et même s'il ne voulait – pouvait - comparer le trou béant qui avait transpercé sa poitrine en apprenant qu'elle était morte avec les tortures physiques et morales qu'elle avait subis, il ne pouvait affirmer sans soubresauts qu'il était le même depuis le meurtre de l'autre.

Ziva t'a pardonné, se sermonna-t-il en se forçant à sourire à la jeune femme qui le dévisageait d'un air confus. Oui, elle l'avait pardonné. Cependant, s'était-il pardonné de l'avoir brisée ? Son cœur se serra violemment, mais il n'en laissa rien transparaître, protégé dans son armure de sourire.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda l'israélienne en croisant ses fines mains.

« Une bière s'il te plait. » répondit-il sans réfléchir, avant d'aller s'assoir sur le sofa crème.

Il le trouva extrêmement froid ce canapé en cuir, très loin de la douceur du sofa en velours qu'elle avait autrefois où il était si bon alors de s'affaler, la tête posée innocemment sur ses cuisses pendant un film qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois. Il soupira en croisant les jambes devant lui et attendit patiemment qu'elle revienne avec leurs boissons.

« Je suis désolée mais il faudra que tu y mettes des glaçons, elle n'est pas fraîche. » affirma Ziva de la cuisine.

Un sourire avenant se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'il se levait pour l'aider. Dos à lui, se démenant avec un plateau de verre, elle ne put pas appréhender le contact de sa paume gelée sur son épaule découverte par le t-shirt bien trop grand qu'elle portait. Tony la sentit se tendre brutalement sous ses doigts et regretta immédiatement son initiative, se giflant mentalement de toutes ses forces.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » gronda-t-elle durement en se tournant vers lui, le fusillant de ses abîmes noires.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre : je comprends ? Bien trop stupide. Je suis désolé ? Elle le giflerait sûrement pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Bien sûr ? Bien trop douloureux à entendre. Il la regarda s'asseoir dans son sofa, un étau enserrant sa gorge, et en fit bientôt de même, prenant tout de même soin de laisser une distance réglementaire entre eux. Sans jamais croisé ses yeux, elle lui donna sa bière avant de se caler entre les coussins, fermant doucement les yeux.

**I should go ****  
****Before my will gets any weaker ****  
****And my eyes begin to linger ****  
****Longer than they should ****  
****I should go ****  
****Before I lose my sense of reason ****  
****And this hour holds more meaning ****  
****Than it ever could ****  
****I should go ****  
****I should go ****  
****Baby, I should go **

Ses prunelles ne purent par la suite que s'égarer allégrement sur les traits de son visage tendu, caressant les tendres courbes. Il aimait ses longs cils noirs recourbés, sa bouche de poupée, ses pomettes hautes, son petit nez fin. Ses yeux glissèrent innocement vers les boucles d'ébènes qui tombaient en cascade sur les frêles épaules nues légèrement hâlées qu'il devina tendres et douces.

Son cœur brûla en lui, brûla comme il n'avait plus brûlé depuis des mois. Des mois où il avait dû exister sans elle. Brûla, réchauffa avec ardeur son corps tout entier alors que ses yeux se posaient sur ses lèvres. Il sut alors qu'il devrait partir. Car il ne pouvait avoir de tels sentiments envers elle après tout ce qu'il lui avait fais. Car il n'étais certain de pouvoir contrôler l'envie qu'il avait de plaquer un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres charnues.

Il aurait été pourtant si facile de la haïr, de lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir cru. Si facile, mais sentiment lui semblant bien étranger lorsqu'il l'avait en face de lui, brisée, aussi fragile qu'une fleur.

**It's so hard ****  
****Keeping my composure ****  
****And pretend I don't see how ****  
****Your body curves beneath your clothes ****  
****And your laugh ****  
****Is pure and unaffected ****  
****It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go ****  
****I know I gotta take the noble path ****  
****Cause I don't want you to question ****  
****The intentions that I have ****  
**

Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, semblant apaisée, et se saisit lentement de sa bière. Elle la décapsula avant de la lever vers le ciel, un très petit sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle plongeait son regard dans ses iris claires. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine alors qu'il souriait à son tour, portant le nectar à sa bouche.

« Au bonheur. » lança-t-elle en brisant le silence, son sourire s'agrandissant.

Les yeux pétillants, il répéta à son tour :

« Au bonheur. »

Une heure plus tard il lui sembla que tout était redevenu comme avant. Ils se tenaient toujours sur le sofa mais il s'était rapproché, touchant désormais presque sa cuisse habillée d'un short de sport. Le silence pesant empli de sous entendu avait laissé sa place à une discussion vivante à propos d'un film qu'ils pourraient voir ensemble, un soir, après le boulot. Un sourire sincère aux lèvres, ils échangeaient des regards innocents qui paraissaient souffler dans un murmure qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi bien depuis un bon moment.

« Tu étais mon nouveau rêve... » s'exclama Tony dans un souffle dramatique en mimant l'agonie de Flyn Rider, le célèbre bandit de Disney[nda : J'avoue, bonjour les références...], un main sur le cœur.

Son rire éclata avec autant de vivacité qu'un volé de colombe. Un rire qu'il trouva terriblement pur et cristallin. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi. L'italien lui dédia un regard doux alors qu'elle passait une main gracile dans ses cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses longues jambes brunes repliées contre sa poitrine. Sa jolie bouche étirée d'un rictus moqueur, elle déclara soudain :

« Je ne savais pas que le grand Anthony DiNozzo aimait tant Disney. »

« Tu ne me connais pas par cœur. » souffla-t-il, presque comme une reproche.

Et comme il s'y attendait, elle plissa les lèvres de mécontentement, ayant tout l'air d'une petit fille prise en faute. Comme il s'y attendait. S'en était presque triste de se rendre compte que, lui, la connaissait bien par cœur.

Elle se racla la gorge alors qu'il la dévisageait avec envie, et baissa doucement la tête vers ses pieds. La jeune femme s'humecta délicatement les lèvres, visiblement gênée par ses prunelles posées sur elle, et lança finalement dans un souffle :

« Je vais débarrasser. »**  
**

**I should go ****  
****Before my will gets any weaker ****  
****And my eyes begin to linger ****  
****Longer than they should ****  
****I should go ****  
****Before I lose my sense of reason ****  
****And this hour holds more meaning ****  
****Than it ever could ****  
****I should go ****  
****I should go ****  
****Baby, I should go ****  
**  
**I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse ****  
****And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do **

« Je vais te laisser, merci pour les boissons. » sourit-il en se levant.

Il attrapa sa veste posée sagement sur une chaise, l'enfila, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle rangeait méthodiquement sa vaisselle dans la machine électrique. Le sentant arrivé, elle fit volte face vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. » débuta-t-il en s'appuyant contre le frigo alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains avec un chiffon.

« Moi aussi. » confessa-t-elle, les lèvres étirées.

Il resta à la dévorer des yeux quelques instants, hésitant à l'embrasser là tout de suite ou bien rentrer sagement chez lui. Il n'avait qu'à esquisser deux pas et il pourrait la sentir contre lui. Oui, mais, à quel prix ? Il ne voulait pas briser la très frêle confiance qu'il avait recommencé à batir cette nuit là, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'elle ne serait jamais qu'une conquête en plus.

C'est pourquoi, il fit demi tour, sans se retourner, se dirigeant de pied ferme vers la porte. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut le fait qu'elle le suive instinctivement. Et il regretta amèrement son égarement car il ne put empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine en la voyant si proche de lui.

**I should go ****  
****Before my will gets any weaker ****  
****And my eyes begin to linger ****  
****Longer than they should ****  
****I should go ****  
****Before I lose my sense of reason ****  
****And this hour holds more meaning ****  
****Than it ever could ****  
****I should go ****  
****I should go ****  
****Baby, I should go**

« Je dois partir. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle fixait de ses grands yeux bruns.

Il aurait dû partir. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il y a certaines envies que l'on ne peut contrôler, certains besoins qui vous coupent la respiration, certains désirs qui vous pousse à commettre l'irréparable.

L'italien se saisit avec vigueur de ses lèvres, passant une main impatiente derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle cessait tout mouvement, statufiée par son audace. Collant son corps masculin au sien, il exhala un soupire de satisfaction tandis qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux corbeau. Toujours inerte, il choisit de se séparer d'elle une seconde, lui laissant le temps de décider si elle le tuait là, tout de suite, ou si elle lui laissait une chance. Tony rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il lâchait ses lèvres et tomba dans un regard terriblement chamboulé, ou une dizaine de questions dansaient.

Il reçut sa propre réponse lorsqu'elle ferma résolument les yeux et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec ardeur. Il s'appliqua alors à attiser son désir, palpa doucement ses lèvres, les entrouvrit de sa langue avant de l'unir à sa jumelle. Ils firent d'un même geste volte face et Tony en profita pour refermer la porte tout en la plaquant doucement contre le mur voisin. Elle gémit dans sa bouche alors que ses mains s'égaraient sous son t-shirt et qu'elle le débarrassait de sa veste.

Ce soir là, il aurait sûrement dû partir.

_Sûrement._

* * *

Alors, verdict' ?

Je passe un appel au secours : auteur de fanfiction, veuillez avoir pitié de ma pauvre âme de tivaienne qui veut lire du Tiva, s'il vous plaiit ! * croise les mains, à genoux * Siiiiouplait ! * pleure de désespoir * Déjà que les scénaristes me gâtent pas hein...


End file.
